<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survivor's Guilt [Fanart] by talkingtothesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434098">Survivor's Guilt [Fanart]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky'>talkingtothesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, PoI Big Bang, Post-Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold rebuilds himself again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Person of Interest Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Survivor's Guilt [Fanart]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352003">Survivor's Guilt</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingalingaling/pseuds/Stingalingaling">Stingalingaling</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky">talkingtothesky</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Cover</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I loved the idea of following Harold's path through Venice to Grace's home, so I had to find a Venice stock photo. I overlaid some scattering birds in the shadows, because in the fic Harold thinks about flying away with them. The silhouette is from the rooftop in 5x13, the moment Harold notices he's on the wrong building.</p><p>
  <b>Banner</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>This was inspired by another stock photo, which had multicoloured sections of code on a screen. I imagined the Machine building up an audio catalogue of key moments connected to Harold and Grace's relationship, and tried to represent that with text. Harold is blue, Grace is red, the Machine is white and everything else (apart from the title) is green. One line from the fic snuck in amongst the canon dialogue.</p><p>I also made a 10x gif set which you'll find scattered throughout Stingalingaling's fic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>